


My Hero

by mwaters



Category: Tremors - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Hero Worship, M/M, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non Consensual, Other, Pain, Rescue, Tentacles, Val McKee, monster/human, val/earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwaters/pseuds/mwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val McKee gets stuck in the desert and finds that he and his friends didn't kill all of the grabboids after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

Val kicked at a dry, low hugging bush with a grunt. Sweat was building at his forehead beneath his ratty old cowboy hat, dripping into his eyes. Deep into a typical Nevada summer day, the heat was dry and scorching. Anyone who says it's worse in the humidity has never baked alive in the high desert.

The young man with hair the same dusty, dirty color as his hat and much of the landscape stretching around him had taken the truck he and his friend co-owned for a spin, without his friend knowing it. As luck would have it, the old junker finally broke down, and all Val had been doing was taking it for a bit of off-road fun. How was he supposed to know the damn thing couldn't survive going over rocks and ditches?

At least it wasn't too much of a walk back to the road, where he planned to wait for someone to pick him up. Just about anyone driving down that road would be someone who'd know him well enough to pester him with questions and concerns all the way back to town, but as long as he wasn't picked up by Earl, he should be alright. Val still wasn't sure what he'd tell his buddy what he'd done to their only means of transportation.

With the road still far away, he froze, then looked around frantically. He thought he'd heard something, and didn't start walking again until he was sure it was gone. He wouldn't even allow himself to give his vague fears any further thought. He did, however, break into a jog.

A few feet ahead of him the ground raised and rushed towards him in that familiar, fearsome way, with dust and rocks and bits of sagebrush flying clear. There was no doubt what this was now, even though Val had thought that the last of these creatures had been killed. He yelped and sprinted to a boulder that was much closer to him than the road, not that being on the road would have been much safer.

The ground burst between him and the rock, and the force of it knocked him down. With debris flying everywhere and the deafening noise of the Grabboid bursting through the dirt, Val scrambled blindly, not even sure which direction he was facing by now. When his fingers hit the rock, he started climbing, only to be pulled back down by something wrapping around his ankle.

He was knocked with his back against the boulder, disoriented. Soon, though, he had a huge creature in front of him, vicious, gaping, dripping maw open and ready to swallow him whole. A few other ones, smaller, snake-like things, were at his feet, hissing and screeching up at him. Val screamed in dumb terror, unable to make any other move.

But the creature didn't gulp him down. Instead, two of the smaller ones snaked around both his ankles and squeezed them. Even if Val could get himself to attempt escape, he couldn't break free from the Grabboids at his legs. The bigger one in front of him reached what could have been called its lips around Val's head. He was staring right down the monster's throat, smelling putrid, rotting flesh and ash as the long, tentacle-like appendages from the creature's mouth slurped and snaked across his face, through his hair, down his neck.

Val was still frozen as one of those appendages ran down his shirt, popping the buttons off. He felt another of the smaller monsters, one that wasn't holding him still, sneak up his leg and beneath his shirt, pushing outwards. His shirt was ripped open, and that smaller creature curled itself around Val's torso, dragging scythe like teeth along with it, slicing into his flesh. With the giant creature still breathing its rancid breath in his face, Val was unable to look down and see the damage the small one was doing to him. It hurt bad, that's all he knew, but the monster's breath choking him was enough of a distraction from that. Almost

As the smaller creature began to climb up his chest, Val grabbed at it, digging his fingers into its leathery, dusty hide. But it sank its teeth into his skin harder, resisting his pull, until he had to stop from the intensity of the pain. This time he could look down, as the larger monster was pulling back. His chest and belly were soaked with blood and the putrid slime from the insides of the Grabboid's mouth. He tried to yank his legs free, and when he moved one almost enough to pull free, the Grabboid at his chest slithered down his pants, shoving much of its body around his hips. Val yelled out and writhed and clawed at the creature as it managed to break his belt and the zipper of his pants. Its body slithered along his skin, feeling like sharp scales on his more sensitive areas.

When he felt the creature try to poke its way inside him, he screeched and grabbed it. This time he managed to pry it off his body and fling it away, and screamed again, this time calling his friend's name, not sure if he really expected anyone to be able to find him out here, much less Earl.

The big Grabboid launched a roar in Val's face that drove his eyes shut and the breath from his mouth. It was a forceful, rank wind that shoved his head back against the rock. Before it was even over, the large creature slithered some of those appendages from its mouth into Val's, stunning him into a nearly catatonic state for a moment.

Val clawed at the thing forcing its way down his throat, so big it hurt his jaw. He couldn't breathe, and his body tried to wretch violently, while he struggled against it. He scratched so hard against the slimy thing his fingernails ached and broke, doing little to no damage against the monster. Val stared into what could have been the monster's eyes, or just speckles on its hide as he felt his strength quickly sapping.

Just as he began to imagine the look on Earl's face when he found his chewed up body in the middle of the desert, the Grabboid slid it's appendage out and then wrapped it around Val's neck, shaking him by it. It squeezed hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to make him pass out, while the monster he'd flung off slithered back to him. Once again, the smaller creature slid up Val's legs and pressed its head up to his ass, while the rest of it curled around Val's hips. When Val started to reach down for it, the larger one squeezed harder and slammed his head against the rock. It only took him a few times to realize he wouldn't be able to stop the little one from pushing its way inside.

The smaller one spat something out that burned up his anus like acid as it forced its way through. Its head, just a bit smaller than a fist, was just barely through, while Val howled and thrashed against the creatures holding him back, his hands gripping the appendage at his throat. The demonic sand worm slowly pushing inside him was curled around his body in such a way that part of it was rubbing, sliding, pressing against his cock, that leathery, scaly skin scratching like sandpaper.

"I'm sorry I killed yer relatives!" Val sobbed out, his whole body stiff and trying to close the creatures out. "Oh God I wish I never seen any of you-"

The Grabboid inside him stopped trying to push through, and the one holding him by the throat relaxed its grip. He still felt the pain inside him burn viciously, but he could tell the creatures had stopped their attack. Wheezing, eyes bright red, Val stared at the larger creature in front of him. "Do ya--do ya understand me?" he whined, not sure if that would be a good thing or not.

The creature inside him lifted its tail from the dirt on the ground and wrapped it around Val's waist, while tightening the coil around his cock so hard Val thought he'd lose it. The larger one held him upright as his body tried to double over from the pain, and stifled his choking yell. None of the creatures made any moves after that squeeze, so Val thought that maybe that was an answer.

Deciding not to risk testing this theory, Val said in a shaking, hollow voice, "Y-you guys, I'm-I'm really fuckin' sorry I had to kill some of you guys--" He felt the tentacle thing at his throat begin to squeeze, so he forced out, "We didn't know what to do, you w-were killin' us!"

The creature inside him started wriggling backwards, only to propel its head back up inside him again. Even with so much pain, this creature still managed to grind against his prostate as it drove its way inside him. He was getting hard, although he'd never call this pleasurable in any way. He thought of Earl and abruptly burst into tears.

"I'll leave, I swear to God, I'll get everyone to leave here if that's what you want!" he howled, his eyes squeezed shut, his fingers clawing at the appendage at his throat. "Please, just lemme go!"

Now the coiling at his cock increased, but the pressure lightened. The creature was letting its body slide over it, while its head slowly started pulling its head almost out of him. Val let out a pained, desperate moan, horrified at how he was feeling from this. He was getting off on that, and he knew it. The creatures probably did, too.

At least that meant the creatures understood him, he thought, so he didn't fight it. Not that he had the strength to, anyway. The gentle coiling at his cock increased, growing more and more intense, while more and more slimy appendages slithered along his chest and face. One crept between his lips and slapped up to drive through his hair.

But the Grabboids were getting rougher instead of getting ready to let him go. The one at his hair coiled around a lock and started pulling. Val didn't notice this at first, being too overwhelmed by the squeezing of his cock to feel anything else, but he did notice when the creature ripped that hair clean from his scalp.

As soon as Val reacted, tightening his body and screaming out, all the other Grabboids reacted as well. The largest one squeezed his throat almost completely closed, holding him still and unable to breathe or make a sound as the one inside him started wriggling back inside. The ones at his ankles coiled around his legs, snaking slowly upwards, and one of them sunk its teeth into his thigh. The ones at his legs then started to slowly pull outwards, forcing Val's legs further apart, as if to rip him in two.

When the larger one relaxed its grip enough to allow him to talk, Val screamed, "I promise I'll tell everyone to leave, you gotta trust me! Please! Stop! Stop!" The big one lifted Val up along the rock by the throat and then squeezed hard again.

Even with death right around the corner and multiple wounds both inside and out aching, Val felt that he was close to orgasm. It could have been the blinding pain, the heat, the pure adrenaline, he wasn't sure, but whatever it was centered at his groin with a savagery that rivaled the jaws of these monsters.

The larger of them opened its maw again as the one inside him jostled around, and Val closed his eyes, waiting for the killing strike. His throat was squeezed too tightly for him to breathe.

And then the air was filled with a deafening shot, and the Grabboid holding him dropped, its appendages slipping off him. Another shot burst through the creature's body, sending putrid bits of flesh splattering everywhere, and all the others slithered away from Val. Val screamed and collapsed as the one inside him ripped out. Almost all of them, or probably all, from what Val could tell, were also shot to death before they could get away.

He heard footsteps rush towards him as he clutched at the ground face down, and didn't move even when his rescuer grabbed him by the shoulders.

But he did respond when he heard the man's voice call his name. Val looked up, wide-eyed, mouth agape, and threw his arms around Earl's neck. He got his own blood and the creature's slime on Earl as their bodies smashed together, and his injuries screamed with pain, but he clung to Earl desperately.

"You saved me!" he declared breathlessly, as Earl tried to calm him down without further hurting him. He managed to lie Val down on his back and leaned down close to him.

"Jesus Christ, Val," Earl said, fear still thick in his voice. He stared down at Val, one hand supporting his neck, the other compulsively stroking his hair. He winced when he saw the wounds on Val's torso. "We gotta get you to the hospital," he said, and slipped both hands beneath Val's back to lift him.

"Wait!" Val hissed, grabbing Earl's arm. "Hold on a minute, Earl."

"You fuckin' crazy? We gotta get outta here!" he yelled back.

Val waved that off. "Naw, you killed the fuckers, man-"

"You're bleeding everywhere, what the fuck you wanna stick around here for-"

Val clutched up at Earl's arms, lifting himself slightly. His eyes were wild, his teeth gnashing. "Fuck me, Earl," he hissed.

Earl jerked back, his face reddening. "What, here?!" he demanded. "No, ya nutcase! I'm taking your ass to the ER!"

As Earl tried to grab Val again, Val clambered to his knees and grabbed Earl's collar. "Please!" he said with aching desperation. His pants were still open, still ripped up, and along with the blood and slime and dirt, there was an erection there too that Earl could not ignore.

"You're fuckin' crazy-"

"Earl, you just saved my fuckin' life," Val urged, pulling at Earl's collar. Earl was on his knees as well, facing Val. He had his hands at Val's shoulders, ready to pick him up and drag him away, but he didn't. Val shuffled closer, gripped harder, begged harder. "I was this close to being fuckin' mutilated, and you-you fuckin' rescued me at the last minute, man!"

Earl grit his teeth, but still didn't do anything to get them both out of there. He gripped Val by the hair. "And your point is?" he demanded.

Val swooned, an act that could have been an exaggeration, knowing him. He clutched at Earl's jacket and shuddered. "You have no idea how much that turns me on," he moaned.

Earl gave him a look of utter stupification for a moment, then slowly tore his fingers through Val's hair, fingernails scraping painfully past the small, tender patch where the monster had ripped his hair out. "Yeah?" he asked, staring at Val, who still had his eyes closed, melting in Earl's arms. "Why's that such a turn on?"

"I can't explain it," Val whispered, spreading his legs around Earl's knees. "Every single time in the past you've ever helped me or protected me I'd get so Godamn hard." He let out a shuddering sigh and then snapped his eyes wide open to gaze at his friend. He started panting. His sudden, aching lust for Earl didn't allow him to ignore the pain of his injuries; rather, they made his lust even more desperate. "You're my hero, Earl," he moaned, clawing at his jacket, and made an incoherent groan. "I need you...so bad..."

"Yeah? Well lemme take you to the fuckin' hospital and I'll fuck your brains out when you're better," he argued.

"No, right now, Godamnit!" Val yelled, and then flung himself on his back, shoving his ripped up pants down. "I need you, Earl! Fuck me right here, right fuckin' now, for the love of God, do it!"

Earl needed no more convincing. Before Val could finish his breathless pleading, he was upon him, supporting his head with his hand, kissing him passionately. Val sighed and lay limp in Earl's arms as his friend pushed his tongue in his mouth. When Val found the strength to reach up and hold his friend, he clutched weakly, whimpering softly as he fell into the role of the rescued damsel. He felt Earl's knee push against his groin, so he spread his legs to accommodate him.

All while Earl shucked off his denim jacket and unzipped himself, Val was still clinging to him, sucking at his lips, eyes closed. Their bodies worked perfectly together, moving in response the other's movements in this well practiced dance. Earl pulled Val's jeans down only to the knees, as it was taking too long to undress him more than absolutely necessary. He spat in his hand generously to moisten his cock, but when he thrust himself in, he found that something had already lubed the inside of his friend up. Feeling that monster's slime sickened Earl, but he didn't pull out.

The whole time as Earl fucked him, Val focused hard on putting his friend on the pedestal of the hero. He replayed what happened earlier in his mind, embellishing the details, and imagining his lover with the shot gun in his hands, saving him from the nightmarish monsters.

Val had always felt safe with Earl. The older of the two, Earl was always there to help him with anything, he was always there for whatever Val might need or want. The blond was known to be fairly reckless as it was, but few knew that his fearlessness came from always having his stronger, tougher friend always at his side.

And now Val was succumbing to the blinding pleasure of this hero fantasy, and relished the idea that he was now paying Earl back for the favor of saving him.

Earl pulled out of his friend and helped him change position, with Val facing the same direction as Earl, on his hands and knees. Val gnawed on his arm and made pleading noises as he lifted himself for his friend. He arched his back and started pushing back against him as Earl thrust himself in hard over and over. Panting, Val started hissing incoherent things, and then looked up to gaze out at the desert. He watched the wind scatter dust along the ground.

And then he saw bushes and dirt erupt from the dirt in a path coming right for them.

"Earl!" he screamed, knocking them both back on the ground. He grabbed at Earl, who was already aiming his shotgun. As soon as the creature burst through the ground, Earl shot it. Panting, he watched the distance for a while, and then looked down to Val, who was huddling close to him. Val met his gaze and shook his head slowly. "That was so Godamn hot..."

With Grabboid corpses stinking up the air all around them, the two picked up right where they left off, only with an even more desperate lust. As Val's head ground into the dirt and his cries ripped through his throat, Earl kept an eye out for any more danger as he claimed his reward for saving his friend. As turned on by all this as Val was, Earl was as well, if not more.

After all, the only thing that stood between his precious Valentine and those disgusting sand worms was his own wits. Loving that guy wasn't easy...


End file.
